The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying a virtual image in space.
In recent years, various display apparatuses for displaying stereoscopic images are being developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-92521 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a “stereoscopic panoramic image display system” that includes a plurality of cameras arranged to constitute a single 360-degree field of view and is capable of scanning the 360-degree field of view.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-224748 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a “stereoscopic image display device” including a polygonal pyramid surface on which a plurality of polygonal mirrors are provided and a flat panel display that displays a plurality of plane real images respectively opposing the polygonal mirrors in a ring shape about a center axis of the polygonal pyramid surface. Such a display device enables mirror images of the plane real images obtained by the polygonal mirrors to be viewed from any direction of the polygonal pyramid surface and a stereoscopic image having viewpoints that differ depending on a viewing direction to be provided.